Dragon Ball Z power levels
Apparently these multipliers don't matter. Just look at at Goku do Super Saiyan in the Android saga, apparently getting 10 times stronger, and Future Trunks along with Goku when he arrives on earth. They both don't have a full 50 times multiplier like they should. There might be more, but I didn't wanna look anymore seeing how disappointed I was * Oozaru = 10x * Kaioken = 1.5x base * Kaioken x2 = 2x base * Kaioken x3 = 3x base * Kaioken x4 = 4x base * Kaioken x5 = 5x base * Kaioken x10 = 10x base * Kaioken x20 = 20x base * Super Saiyan = 50x base * Ascended[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-pzApsNVRo Super Saiyan]' = 65x base' * Ultra Super Saiyan = 95x base *''' Mastered Super Saiyan = 75x base''' * Super Saiyan 2 = 100x base * Super Saiyan 3 = 400x base * Ultimate (Gohan's Mystic Kaïoshin power) - 10,000x base * Fusion Dance = (Fusee1 + Fusee2)x 300 * 'Fusion Potaras = (Fusee1 + Fusee2)x 300 ' Power Level Required to Destroy Objects Remember when Master Roshi destroyed the Moon in Dragonball with just a power level of 139? Well,here's the thing though He used a Kamehameha wave to do that. And we already know that Ki blasts have a higher power level than the characters utilizing them (as seen when Raditz used his scouter to measure Goku and Piccolo's power individual levels; 408 and 416 vs when they charged up their Ki blasts; 1,330 and 1,356). Therefor It was Master Roshi's Kamehameha's power that was strong enough to destroy the Moon in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, not his own power of 139. So if we use the Individual Character/ Ki Blast ratio of 1330 / 408 = 3.25980 to measure Roshi's Kamehameha's power, we get 139 * 3.25980 = about 453. So the following list is based solely on this conclusion: * Moon : 453 * Earth (50x Moon) : 22,650 * Our Sun (320,000x Earth) : 7,248,000,000 * Star (2-10x our Sun) : 72,480,000,000 * Galaxy (100 Million x a Star) : 7,248,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) * Universe (100 Billion x Galaxy) : 724,800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Octillion) Saiyan Saga * Piccolo : 408 * Piccolo (Special Beam Cannon) : 1,330 * Gohan :1 * Master Roshi: 139 * Master Roshi (Kamehameha): 453 * Krillin 206 * Tien: 250 * Goku : 416 * Goku (Kamehameha) : 1,356 * Yamcha: 177 * Saibamen: 1,200 * Saibamen Explosion: 3,750 * Raditz : 1,500 * Gohan : 1,307 * Nappa : 4000 * Tien vs Nappa : 1,880 * Gohan (Rage boost): 2,800 * Goku (suppressed): 5,000 * Goku (full power) 8,000 * Goku (Kaio-Ken) : 12,000 * Napaa (Full Power) : 6,000 * Vegeta (suppressed) : 16,050 * Vegeta (Full Power) : 18,000 * Vegeta (Galick Gun) : 28,000 * Goku ( Kaio-Ken x2 ) : 16000 * Goku ( Kaio-Ken x3) : 24000 * Goku (Kaio-Ken x4 ) : 32000 * Yajirobe: 910 * * * * * * * * Namek Saga * Gohan: 1,800 * Krillin: 1,600 * Bulma: 4,000,000,000 * Dodoria: 22,000 * Zarbon: 24,000 * Namekians: 1,000-3,000 * Namekian Warriors: 6,000-10,000 (together or each plz explian?) * Dende: 10 * Cui: 18,000 * Vegeta (Zenkai): 24,000 * Goku (Zenkai): 25,000 * Krillin (potential unlocked): 10,000 * Zarbon (transformed): 30,000 * Appule: 8 bajillion * Vegeta (Zenkai): 45,000 * Gohan (potential unlocked): 11,000 * Nail (suppressed): 45,000 Ginyu Force Saga * Vegeta (suppressed): 20,000 * Krillin (suppressed): 1,000 * Gohan (suppressed): 1,000 * Guldo: 3,000 * Krillin: 10,000 * Gohan: 11,000 * Vegeta: 30,000 * Vegeta's Final Crash: 45,000 * Recoome: 40,000 * Recoome's Eraser Gun: 85,000 * Gohan (angry): 18,000 * Goku (suppressed): 5,000 * Goku: 90,000 * Burter: 42,500 * Jeice: 42,500 * Jeice's Crusher Ball: 57,500 Captain Ginyu Saga * Goku (supressed): 62,000 * Ginyu (supressed): 87,000 * Goku: 90,000 * Goku (Kaio-ken x2): 180,000 * Ginyu (full power): 120,000 * Ginyu (in Goku's body): 23,500 * Gohan (Zenkai): 29,000 * Krillin: 17,000 * Goku (in Ginyu's body): 23,500 * Goku (badly injured): 8000 * Nail: infinite * Frieza (calm): 220,000 Frieza Saga * Butt-face: 180,000 * Krillin: 150,000 * Green Penis (potential unlocked): 28.11829281989 * Vegeta Mygeeta (rested): 510,000 * Frieza: 530,000 * Tien: 75,000 * Chiaotzu: 25,000 * Yamcha: 68,000 * Piccolo (weighted): 85,000 * Piccolo: 93,600 * Piccolo (suppressed, after fusion with Nail): 1,200,000 * 2nd form Frieza: 1,060,000 * Your mama (angry): 1,400,000 * Gohan (Zenkai): 800,000 * Piccolo (fighting Frieza): 1,200,000 * Piccolo (powered up ,weighted): 1,350,000 * 2nd form Frieza (full power): 1,500,000 * Piccolo (full power): 1,600,000 * Frieza (3rd form): 2,000,000 * Gohan (angry): 2,000,000 * Gohan's attack on Frieza: 2,600,000 * Frieza (final form 1%): 3,000,000 * Vegeta (Zenkai): 2,850,000 * Vegeta's Final Burst Cannon: 3,000,000 * Vegeta (weakened): 1,600,000 * Goku (Zenkai): 3,000,000 * Frieza (10% power, no hands): 30,000,000 * Frieza (50% power): 60,000,000 * Goku (Kaio-ken x10): 30,000,000 * Goku (Kaio-ken x20): 60,000,000 * Piccolo (Gohan and Krillin's energy): 1,475,000 * Goku's Spirit Bomb: 55,000,000,000,000,000 * Goku: 3,000,000 * Goku (SSJ): 150,000,000 * Gohan the mad man: 2 * Frieza (100% power): 120,000,000 * Freiza (weakening): 80,000,000 * Frieza (cut in half, with Goku's energy): 1,000 * Frieza's attack: 5,000 * Goku enraged (SSJ): 180,000,000 Trunks Saga * Gohan: 560,000 * Krillin: 300,000 * Yamcha: 122,000 * Vegeta: 5,700,000 * Tien: 170,000 * Chiaotzu: 50,000 * Piccolo: 6,000,000 * m: 1.5 * Mecha Frieza (50%): 60,750,000 * King Cold: 10000000 * Future Trunks (suppressed): 5 * Future Trunks: 6,000,000 * Future Trunks (SSJ): 300,000,000 * Mecha Freiza's Death Blaster: 152,000,000 * Mecha Frieza (100%): 150,000,000 * Mecha Frieza's Supernova: 225,000,000 * Goku: 9,000,000 * Goku (SSJ): 450,000,000 * Future Android 18: 750,000,000 * Future Android 17: 1,000,000,000 Android Saga * Gohan: 5,000,000 * Goku: 30,000,000 * Piccolo (weighted): 5,000,000 * Krillin: 4,000,000 * Yamcha: 500,000 * Tien: 3,000,000 * Yajirobe: 60,000 * Android 20: 25,000,000 * Android 19: 35,000,000 * Android 20 (after absorbing Yamcha's energy): 400,000,000 * Goku (SSJ): 1,500,000,000 * Goku (SSJ, heart disease): 587,500,000 * Goku (SSJ, heart disease): 243,750,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 / 0 * Android 19 (Goku's kamehameha absorbed): 450,000,000 * Goku (SSJ, heart disease): 81,000,000 * Vegeta: 30,000,000 * Android 19 (Goku's energy absorbed): 300,000,000 * Vegeta (SSJ): 1,500,000,000 * Vegeta's Big Bang Attack: 4,889,000,000 * Vegeta (weakened): 160,000,000 * Vegeta (SSJ, full power again): 1,500,000,000 * Android 20 (Vegeta's attack absorbed): 310,000,000 * Android 20 (Piccolo's energy absorbed): 350,000,000 * Piccolo: 31,270,000 * Piccolo (full power): 180,000,000 * Android 18: 7,500,000,000 * Android 17: 10,000,000,000 * Future Trunks: 18,000,000 * Future Trunks (SSJ): 900,000,000 Imperfect Cell Saga * Imperfect Cell: 8,750,000,000 * Piccolo (after merging with Kami, weighted): 9,000,000,000 * Goku: 45,000,000 * Goku (SSJ): 2,250,000,000 * Piccolo (full power, fighting Android 17): 10,000,000,000 * Imperfect Cell (Maximum humans absorbed): 15,000,000,000 * Piccolo's Light Grenade: 20,000,000,000 * Android 16: 15,000,000,000 Perfect Cell Saga * Semi-Perfect Cell (suppressed): 20,000,000,000 * Android 16 (weakened): 5,000,000,000 * Tien's Neo Tri Beam: 1,000,000 * Chiaotzu: 50,000 * Vegeta (post-HTC): 640,000,000 * Vegeta (SSJ): 32,000,000,000 * Future Trunks (post-HTC): 677,600,000 * Future Trunks (SSJ): 33,880,000,000 * Vegeta (ASSJ): 48,000,000,000 * Semi- Perfect Cell (full power): 40,000,000,000 * Trunks (ASSJ): 50,800,000,000 * Perfect Cell (suppressed): 50,000,000,000 * Perfect Cell (suppressed): 70,000,000,000 * Vegeta's Final Flash: 100,000,000,000 * Future Trunks (USSJ): 64,346,000,000 * Perfect Cell (suppressed): 90,000,000,000 * Future Trunks (USSJ, Inexperienced Power Up): 85,794,000,000 * Power-weighted Cell: 180,000,000,000 Goku And Gohan in The Hyperbolic Time Chamber * Goku: 80,000,000 * Gohan: 160,000,000 * Goku (SSJ): 4,000,000,000 * Gohan (SSJ): 8,000,000,000 * Goku: 800,000,000 * Gohan (SSJ): 80,000,000,000 * Gohan: 1,600,000,000 * Goku (SSJ): 40,000,000,000 * Goku (ASSJ): 60,000,000,000 * Goku (USSJ): 76,000,000,000 * Goku: 2,400,000,000 * Gohan: 4,800,000,000 Cell Games Saga * Goku (Post-HTC): 2,400,000,000 * Gohan (Post-HTC): 4,800,000,000 * Tien: 600,000 * Krillin: 500,000 * Yamcha: 480,000 * Piccolo: 6,000,000,000 * Future Trunks (2nd HTC): 829,160,000 * Vegeta (2nd HTC): 789,640,000 * Mr. Satan: 7 * Android 16: 5,937,000,000 * Goku (MSSJ, suppressed): 67,000,000,000 * Perfect Cell (suppressed): 100,500,000,000 * Goku (MSSJ, full power): 120,000,000,000 * Perfect cell (suppressed): 134,000,000,000 * Goku's Instant Kamehameha: 546,494,000,000 * Goku (weakened): 90,250,000,000 * Cell (weakened): 100,500,000,000 * Goku (MSSJ, weakened): 60,000,000,000 * Gohan (MSSJ): 120,000,000,000 * Perfect Cell (suppressed): 150,000,000,000 * Gohan (MSSJ, holding back power): 180,000,000,000 * Cell Jrs: 59,223,000,000 * Piccolo (full power): 29,611,500,000 * Vegeta (SSJ): 39,482,000,000 * Future Trunks (SSJ): 41,458,000,000 * Gohan (MSSJ, full power ): 200,000,000,000 * Vegeta (ASSJ): 70,834,000,000 * Future Trunks (ASSJ): 75,000,000,000 * Gohan (MSSJ, angry): 240,000,000,000 * Gohan (SSJ2): 480,000,000,000 * Perfect Cell (full power): 180,000,000,000 * Perfect Cell's Earth-Destroying Kamehameha: 450,000,000,000 * Gohan's Standing Kamehameha: 600,000,000,000 * Power-weighted Cell: 360,000,000,000 * Semi-Perfect Cell: 18,880,000,000 * Semi- Pefect Cell's Explosion: 200,000,000,000 * Super Perfect Cell: 360,000,000,000 * Gohan (SSJ2, weakened): 340,000,000,000 * Super Perfect Cell's Solar Kamehameha: 720,000,000,000 * Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha: 900,000,000,000 * Gohan: 480,000,000 * Future Android 17: ,1,000,000,000 * Future Android 18: 750,000,000 * Future Trunks (SSJ): 87,500,000,000 * Future Imperfect Cell: 7,000,000,000 Great Saiyaman Saga/World Tournament Saga * Goku: 3,000,000,000 * Pikkon (weighted): 2,450,000,000 * Grand Kai: 100,000,000 * Recoome: 6,500,000 * Burter: 6,500,000 * Jeice: 6,500,000 * Guldo: 2,000,000 * Frieza: 124,500,000 * King Cold: 580,000,000 * Super Perfect Cell (suppressed): 6,500,000,000 * Pikkon (Burning Shoot): 28,500,000,000 * Caterpy: 5,000,000 * Arqua: 35,000,000 * Frouge: 70,000,000 * Maraikoh: 90,000,000 * Torbie: 150,000,000 * Tapkar: 6,000,000 * Olibu: 300,000,000 * King Kai: 3,500 * Goku (fighting Pikkon): 400,000,000 * Pikkon (suppressed): 500,000,000 * Goku (MSSJ): 150,000,000,000 * Pikkon (full power): 300,000,000,000 * Goku (Super Kaio-Ken): 300,000,000,000 * Pikkon's Thunder Flash: 339,000,000,000 7 Years Later * Gohan: 1,500,000,000 * Gohan (MSSJ): 75,000,000,000 * Videl: 4 * Vegeta: 9,600,000,000 * Vegeta (MSSJ): 480,000,000,000 * Vegeta (SSJ2): 960,000,000,000 * Trunks: 10,000,000 * Trunks (SSJ): 500,000,000 * Goten: 9,800,000 * Goten (SSJ): 490,000,000 * Krillin: 1,000,000 * Android 18: 8,000,000,000 * Yamcha: 800,000 * Piccolo: 180,000,000,000 * Videl (after learning to use energy): 5 * Mr. Satan: bat zona power level * Goku: 9,600,000,000 * Supreme Kai: 240,000,000,000 * Kibito: 20,000,000,000 * Gohan (SSJ2): 150,000,000,000 * Spopovich: ahusharmuta * Yamu: 140 Babidi Saga/Majin Buu Saga * Babidi: graham * Pui pui: hahi taaim * Vegeta (fighting Pui pui): 9,600,000,000 * Yakon: 18,000,000,000 * Goku (fighting Yakkon): 36,000,000,000 * Goku (MSSJ): 480,000,000,000 * Gohan (fighting Dabura): 3,000,000,000 * Dabura (Suppressed): 2,500,000,000 * Gohan (MSSJ): 150,000,000,000 * Gohan (SSJ2): 300,000,000,000 * Dabura (full power): 300,000,000,000 * Goku (SSJ2): 960,000,000,000 * Majin Vegeta (MSSJ): 480,000,000,000 * Majin Vegeta (SSJ2): 960,000,000,000 * Gohan's Electric Kamehameha: 400,000,000,000 * Majin Buu: 1,920,000,000,000 * Majin Vegeta's Final Explosion: 500,000,000,000 * Goku (SSJ3): 3,840,000,000,000 Fusion Saga * Gotenks: 1,920,000,000 * Gotenks (SSJ): 96,000,000,000 * Good Buu: 720,000,000,000 * Evil Buu: 1,200,000,000,000 * Super Buu: 30,720,000,000,000 * Piccolo: 200,000,000,000 * Tien: 2,500,000 * Chiaotzu: 100,000 * Goten (post-HTC): 19,600,000 * Goten (MSSJ): 980,000,000 * Trunks (post-HTC): 20,000,000 * Trunks (MSSJ): 1,000,000,000 * Gotenks: 768,000,000,000 * Gotenks (MSSJ): 3,840,000,000,000 * Gotenks (SSJ2): 7,680,000,000,000 * Gotenks (SSJ3): 30,720,000,000,000 * Gohan (Zenkai): 6,000,000,000 * Gohan (MSSJ): 300,000,000,000 * Gohan (SSJ2): 600,000,000,000 * Gohan (Training with Z sword): 8,823,000,000 * Gohan (MSSJ): 441,150,000,000 * Gohan (SSJ2): 882,300,000,000 * Old Kai: strongest wigga in the show * Gohan (Full Potential Unlocked): 40,000,000,000 * Ultimate Gohan: 46,080,000,000,000 * Piccolo (full power): 240,000,000,000 * Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed): 61,144,000,000,000 * Tien's Neo Tri-Beam: 8,000,000 * Kibito Kai: 624,000,000,000 * Goku: 9,600,000,000 * Goku (SSJ3): 3,840,000,000,000 * Super Buu (Trunks, Goten and Piccolo absorbed): 61,344,000,000,000 * Super Buu (Gohan absorbed): 107,520,000,000,000 * Vegeta: 9,600,000,000 * Vegeta (MSSJ): 480,000,000,000 * Vegeta (SSJ2): 960,000,000,000 * Goku (MSSJ): 480,000,000,000 * Goku (SSJ2): 960,000,000,000 * Vegito: 5,760,000,000,000 * Vegito (MSSJ): 288,000,000,000,000 * Vegito (SSJ3) : 2,304,000,000,000,000 (Theoretically) * Super Buu: 30,720,000,000,000 Kid Buu Saga * Category:Fanmade Power Levels